Dulce Sueño
by Eliza-Sq
Summary: Un Minific cortito y subido de temperatura, espero que les guste... Albert y Candy


**Disclaimer:** **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, la historia a continuación es de mi autoría, realizada con el propósito de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **** ** _Dulce Sueño_** __

Me vi en tus brazos, sentí tu calor rozando mi piel, voltee la cabeza y pude apreciarte durmiendo junto a mí, me sentí tan bien, tan protegida, tan segura, tan completa….

Mientras miraba tus ojos cerrados, y apreciaba tus finos rasgos, me sonroje, recordando la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado juntos, aun no puedo creer que tú, Albert Andrew, te hayas fijado en mí, yo, una mujer tan invisible para todos, pero tú me viste, y no contento con eso, me trajiste a la vida, con tus caricias, tus besos, tus detalles….

Las sensaciones que sentí, no las puedo describir, tus manos sobre mi piel, tocaban música que mi cuerpo bailaba al compás que tú marcabas, tomaste las llaves que escondían todos y cada uno de mis secretos sin pedir permiso, y no me arrepiento de eso, dibujaste círculos con tus labios en mi cuerpo y valla… que bien se sintió…

\- Que pasa – me preguntas mientras continuas con los ojos cerrados

\- Lo siento Albert, no quise despertarte – te respondo con una sonrisa en los labios

Abres tus ojos lentamente y me muestras el cielo de tu mirada, esa mirada que me enamora día a día, cuando te descubro viéndome de lejos, me sonrió, porque aún no me lo creo, en verdad parece un sueño….

Me tomas entre tus brazos y me llevas cerca de tu pecho…

\- Que pasa princesa? – me preguntas dulcemente

\- Nada, en serio – te respondo ocultando mis ojos de los tuyos

\- Ahhh que con mentiritas Candy ….

\- No, es solo que …. Solo recordaba

\- Si, y que recordabas niña traviesa, se puede saber ….

\- Uhmmm bueno es que, mejor dicho trataba de recordar…

\- A si.. y que es

\- Es que los recuerdos de anoche son muy vagos….

\- ahhh con que eso era…

\- Si, mejor porque no me haces recordar bien más bien…

\- Pues si eso es lo que quieres Candy, yo más que dispuesto princesa, dime quieres que te haga recordar todo lo que paso….

\- Si – digo mientras busco tus labios para besarlos, y es que me gustan tanto tus besos

Me tomas de la cintura y me recuestas sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarme, tus manos comienzan a jugar en mi cuello, recorriendo nuevamente el camino que anoche descubrieron entre las prendas que traía puestas, pero ahora, sin su impedimento…

Tus labios rozan los míos tan suavemente, tan dulcemente, como si yo fuera de cristal, vas bajando por mi barbilla, mientras que con tu mano acaricias mi cuello haciendo que deje el camino libre para que tus labios sigan bajando, llegas a mis hombros, y yo cierro los ojos disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que despiertas en mí,….

Con tus dedos vas dibujando un camino de vaivén sobre mis brazos, mientras que mi piel ya comienza a quemar por el calor que voy sintiendo, tus labios han seguido bajando y se encuentran en mi pecho, dibujando trazos con tu lengua sobre cada uno de mis pezones, mis manos viajan a tu cabello y a tu espalda, presionándote más contra mi cuerpo, deseo sentir tu piel desnuda junto a la mía, deseo sentir tu calor con el mío, tenerte más cerca, fundirme en uno contigo ….

Sonríes, siento la mueca de tus labios y con voz entrecortada por la pasión que voy sintiendo te pregunto qué ocurre, a lo que respondes que solo disfrutas del momento, me dices que soy hermosa, que te gusto, y aun no me lo creo, por más que me lo repites, no me lo creo, pero se siente tan bien oírlo, que me permito vivir la ilusión de que sea cierto, tus manos viajan a mi vientre y juegas con mi ombligo, lo que arranca risas de mis labios, pues me causas cosquillas, poco a poco te vas haciendo camino entre mis piernas, y yo me preparo para recibir por fin lo que tanto añoro, mi boca se seca, mi corazón se acelera, mis manos se ponen ansiosas por tocarte y mis piernas comienzan a rodear tu cintura para hacer que apremies el tiempo, pues ya estoy esperándote ….

Y ahí, justo cuando por fin voy a sentirte y comenzar a subir el camino al cielo junto a ti….

Suena el despertador,,,, y me doy cuenta que solo fue un sueño… un dulce y maravilloso sueño… pero no importa… hoy al menos te veré de lejos otra vez, aunque tu sigas viéndome invisible ….

...

Sorry chicas no me maten, jejejee es que tenia sueño, y algo asi se me antojo, pero ando solita en casa asi que ni modo, toca escribirlo no mas jajajaja


End file.
